Red And Yellow Hearts In One
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This is both something to get out of my chest to write and also wanting to say this show changed me. Pretty much a cute short story involving a timeline after Rebellion where Mami and Kyoko become more than best friends, and having the innocent cheese child Nagisa have Mami as her own mom. This story is cute, so be aware of pure FLUFF! This story was made by Me and Msitubeatz.


It felt like a dream. A dream to which felt faint. Like it couldn't feel real. It couldn't be real. Feeling like this was nothing but a personal heaven. It just couldn't be reality. Yet it seemed like it. It felt like it.

That what was going on inside the mind of a not so natural girl. A Magical Girl, or pretty much a Magical Woman, was thinking deep into her own mind as she focused on the timer of her oven with her back laying against the counter and arms crossed on her chest. She wanted to make the softest and fluffiest cupcakes so timing was perfect. Yet she knew the exact time but still it didn't hurt to keep focusing. She was excellent with bakery with many of her good close friends always complimenting her own cooking skills. Heck she felt pretty much shocked by even how good she makes it when she does a taste test of her own food.

Her name is Mami. Mami pretty much was what others would consider her an actual angel with gorgeous blonde hair that was twisty and curly which only made her much more lovely. Well, not for now as it is flat but having some curls, but tomorrow they will be back to what her favorite hairstyle is. She was sweet as sugar and yet was so delicate like a flower to a person's eye. She would always be this caring personality that others would put their trust into. Feel like she will be there for you and to help you with any problems that is affecting you. However it was only if she had the opportunity to speak to someone in need or let alone just to be friendly.

As both a Magical Girl and a normal woman she was pretty much a helpful person to her friends. Her smile was the brightest, like a light of hope. She was there for others. She was mostly there for her close friends. Even closer to a certain someone. Her mind would had trailed off if not for the ding of her alarm clock she had putted for the cupcakes in the oven. She shook her head as she got to stand straight and take out an oven mitt to put on her right hand. She grabbed the handle and pulled it down gently to feel the wave of heat brush by her face and chest.

She reached her mitt wearing hand to grab the metal tray of cupcakes. She could feel the warmness on her mitt in just a couple of seconds as she pulled them out and set the hot metal tray on top of the oven. She closed the ovens door and turned the knob of it to shut the oven off. She looked down to witness the state of her cupcakes as she took off the mitten and placed it on the counter. Her smile started to show as she saw the color was golden yellow for all of them. She knew she did it just right for it to have them be fluffy and tender. They looked like you could rip it into pieces with ease with just two tips of fingers.

She pretty much loved making it in that way. It always was her friends favorite kind of dessert too. Though she always made it feel fluffy as a cloud for her daughter. Being at the age of twenty many people would think why would someone so young have a child? Technically her daughter isn't blood related. Pretty much it wasn't supposed to be her daughter. Just a poor kid who was alone and pretty much had to survive on her own in the big city. It was personally touching for Mami. It was something she can relate to.

Mami started to get a flashback back when she was fifteen after she looked at her cupcakes she had to let cool down. It also was because she noticed she was in her same outfit from she first time she met the young orphan. A white long sleeved shirt that looked like a school girls clothing while wearing a short dark gray and white line striped skirt and wearing thigh high black socks with the skirt covering the rest of her legs. She also chuckled seeing how her white small heeled shoes with small white bows at the heel on the floor by the door was also what she wore when she first encountered the little girl.

[Flashback]

Mami was walking home after having to finish her day at school. It was rough and full of so much class work to do. However she was a smart girl. She knew a lot so pretty much her having any homework was slim to none. She walked down the street to head back to her apartment/residence. Her body felt sore from running a track ten times since it was for a physical test on her and other students. Yet she didn't mind. Being a Magical Girl gives you a big leverage with the modern day life and its hastles it throws at you. Though her feet were aching so much, she was practically waiting to be home. Mami took a breath to inhale the clean air and letted out a tired sigh. Yet her smile still was stuck on her face. Then she heard a scream of what sounded like pure terror very close to her left side.

She looked to see but was hit with a thud on her hip as something small fell on the ground with a thud. Mami yelped in shock from not expecting that. She then looked behind to see who or what bumped into her. It was small child with her now sitting on the ground with a couple of small red boxes on her legs. The little girl had white long hair that was long enough to reach from behind her hips. She looked up at Mami to show her red and yellow eyes with showing fear on her face. "Oh I'm so sorry little one!" Mami exclaimed as she got down on one knee and went to grab the boxes to move them away and offer her hand to the seemingly frightened girl.

This young girl wore a pretty pink polka dotted dress with the dots being white with the dress also having long brown sleeves. She had on long thigh stockings like Mami but being purple. The shoes were brown with the top of them showing slightly dark pink bows on them. The dress seemed odd as Mami never saw anything like that, but did like the look of it. The blonde girl got the young child on her feet as she started to grab and stack the boxes in her arms. They all said 'Cheese' on the side of it which Mami noticed and looked at the girl. "This is a lot of cheese for such a little one to carry."

She giggled with the little girl smiling and letting out a small laugh. "Sorry I bumped into you miss." The white haired girl said sweetly and sounding of pure innocence as Mami just smiled and give some of the boxes to the girl. She just looked at the older blonde girl curiously as she saw her pick up the rest of the cheese boxes and carrying them in her two arms. "You mind if I carry these and walk with you to your home?" Mami said with sweetness to her voice. No response came from the kid. Just silence.

The teen looked down with this time with her having the look of confusion on her face. "You ok?" Mami said with a hint of worry as the little girl looked away from her. Did she feel uncomfortable with someone like Mami wanting to help? "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot your parents told you not to talk to stran-" Suddenly the little girl started to look down with her almost shaking with her lightly sobbing. The teen just felt more worried for her. "L-look. I will leave you to it but don't cry. Please I didn-" Again Mami was cutted off but not from sobbing. From the words of the young girl. "I don't have a family."

Those words were what tugged the heart of the shocked teen. Such a small girl. Alone. It could bring an innocent sensitive soul to tears. Mami was one of those souls. Her mind started to remember her incident. That car crash. The same thing that had ended her old life with parents, to form a new life without anyone being there for her. Wanting to not freak out the child, she started to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you have anywhere to go?" The heartbroken teen said. The little girl just shook her head. "No. I don't."

Again, Mami felt her heart broken. "Nowhere?" She exclaimed. "Nowhere." An orphan that fights for herself. Someone so young being without a mother and father. Without any trusted guidance. She felt like the orphaned girl was at the age of ten. So this ten year old, all alone, uses the streets as pretty much her home. Mami had no words. She felt like she was doing nothing more but looking at a mirror. The mirror showing the blonde herself in an alternate universe. Her eyes were close to watering from it. "I'm sorry little one. I know what it is like to lose your parents." She said as she got to her knees and opened her arms to offer a hug. Within a second Mami felt the arms of the small girl wrap around her neck tightly with the orphan shaking again and letting out sobs as her head laid on the teens shoulder.

Mami wrapped her arms around her back and gently patted it while trying to comfort the crying child. "Shhh. Don't cry. I want you to be strong." She kept trying to make the kid happy. The girl sniffed and was trying to calm down. "B-but how can I be? I'm all alone and I can't keep going on." Mami felt the tears drip on her shoulder as the girl continued. "I am just alone. All I am is weak. I just can't continue! I can't!" The loud crying started to make Mami feel herself almost going to break down in tears too.

She shouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She wanted be a perfect example of a strong person for this saddened child. Slowly she grabbed the girls arms and slowly had her back up to be face to face with her. "I lost my parents too, and believe me I wanted to give up too." The girl could sense that the teen was about to cry. Mami still wasn't going to shed a tear. "I wanted to so badly. Yet I refused. Because I have to keep going. I have to keep being strong for them." She started to show off her angelic smile with her putting her hands on the girls shoulders. "Don't ever give up hope. Never ever. Not even if the world is weighing you down with weights." The girl wiped her tears away and sniffed as she looked into her soft and kind looking yellow eyes.

"Will-Will they be ashamed of me?" She asks Mami as the teen helped clean the tears away with her sleeve. "No. They ain't ashamed. What they want is you to be good and safe. Same for my parents too with me." Mami assured the girl who stopped crying with tears stained on her face. The orphan looked down a bit to avoid eye contact with the helpful teen. She seemed like to have the look of guilt on her face. Mami reached out to wonder what was wrong until she spoke out "I-I stole the cheese. I was just so hungry!" She was going to break into tears again while covering her eyes and wanting to hide her shame. It felt like Mami should feel mad at her. Be upset that this girl was a thief. Yet she wasn't upset with the orphan. She felt pity.

The pity was because of how with no one even there for her she had to resort to robbing food items. The poor girl would always steal for the rest of her life. Until Mami spoke up. "I will offer you something but only if you promise me two things." The blonde angel said to this poor child who uncovered her face to look at her. "First. I do not want you to steal anymore. Got it?" Mami demanded with the little one nodding in agreement. "Before I get to the second do you go to school?" After that said, the girl shook her head. "N-no." She said with sadness in her tone.

Mami just patted her shoulder. "Well here is the second one. I want you to go to school from now on." Again the girl nodded to agree but yet felt like she should ask about these promises. "Why are you having me promise some much?" The girl asked in confusion and curiosity. Mami just smiled. Smiling like an angel from heaven as she looked into the orphans eyes. "Because I want you to stay with me." The eyes of the girl widened. The blonde teen felt silly with an awkward smile. "I mean I just want you in a safe environment, not to be this robber of foods with no education in this harsh city. We could be like sisters if you want." Without a word, Mami felt the tight hug from the girl who started to cry again. Not from fear. Not from sadness. She was smiling and almost laughing in the middle of the sobbing. Mami just still smiled with her wrapping her arms around the body of the happy crying child.

"Why are you so n-nice to me?" The crying kid said in the middle of her tears flowing down as she still was hugging her savior. "Because I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did." She felt the girl start to loosen her grip of the heartwarming hug as she letted go. Mami then uses her right hand to wipe away the waterworks on the girls cheek to clean her face up from the tears. She then started to grab and hold most of the boxes of cheese with her hands as she stands up and looks down at the girl. "What's your name by the way?" Mami asks as the young girl got to pick up and carry the rest in her grip. "My name is Nagisa. Nagisa Momoe"

The two girls started to walk down on the sidewalk with Nagisa following Mami to her place. "My name is Mami Tomoe." The girl giggled at the name. "Mommy?" She said jokingly with the teen starting to laugh with the now happy and now not an orphan girl. "Yeah yeah. It's a wacky name." Mami expressed with Nagisa looking up at her. "No. It's really pretty." They both smiled and felt happy. Mami knew right away that this child she is taking care of would be a challenge. Yet, she was ready for it. Nagisa was just happy to have someone finally take her to their home and care for her. She wouldn't have to fend for herself in the streets and resort to stealing. She can finally go to school and make friends. The two just smiled happily as they were both thinking their lives will change because of this. For the better. Because both of them will never be alone.

[Flashback End]

Mami could feel her memory started to fade away with her giggling softly with the same adorable smile on her face. She just felt happy to take that small trip down memory lane to remember the day she saved someone that wasn't being attacked by Wraiths. Someone that she can relate to and really help. Helping without any violence and magic was rare for the older woman. "Heh. Older woman. Can't wait for that." She still couldn't believe it. Twenty years old and going to be an adult in a couple of days. She couldn't believe it. This time she would actually feel like a mom for being an adult. She was thrilled and yet was so nervous.

Though everything was going great for her. She got to graduate and have her diploma with two of the most important people in her life being proud of her. She also has a job that she loves the most which pretty much she does everyday. She works at a cake bakery with her being one of the many workers who mix and bake and decorate the cakes, muffins, especially the cupcakes. The job is just perfect for her. She can learn new recipes for her to try making on her own, She always buys a couple for her two special girls who always crave the bakery's sweets, and it paid very well for it being close to her apartment and in the city.

She enjoyed every second of her work. Though her being tired is what drains her energy she always had time for Nagisa. For Kyoko. She noticed the golden yellow cupcakes were done so she started to gently pluck them out of the trays holes with ease. She placed about a total of six on a decorative plate with there being a vanilla frosting bag next to it. On the tip of it was metal decorative tip used to help create patterns on the bakery goods. She gently started to grab the the thick arm sized bag with both her hands with her fingers holding on the metal tip. Her mind was focusing on wanting to make it perfect. Yet something was going on with her.

She felt like it was a funny coincidence. Mami remembered one day again when she was a teen, a year after she had taken Nagisa into her loving arms. She was pretty much using the same cupcakes which were yellow like her eyes, the frosting being vanilla, and having to have made six. Her day was now starting to be nothing more but memory lane to her closest loved ones. So she decided to visit it again for old times sake. The sake of remembering the day where it all happened. The day being a main surprise for her. Where her heart was full of love from another girl like her. A Magical Girl named Kyoko.

[Flashback]

The yellow blonde teen was on the couch smiling. She had on her casual outfit she always wears and her curly drill hairstyle still was there. She was smiling from the laughing joys of two girls in the living room with her as the two of them were sitting on their knees by a small table. One was the kid named Nagisa who turned eleven a couple of days ago and the other was a teen girl like Mami. The close to turning sixteen year old Kyoko. She too is a Magical Girl like Mami. She had red eyes and a matching eye colored long red hair that reached down to her lower back. Her outfit was pretty casual too as she is mostly wearing it. The outfit being a light fern green colored hoodie with a black shirt underneath which doesn't cover her slim stomach. She also had on her jean shorts and her darkish brown boots that reach up to almost her knees.

Nagisa was laughing with Kyoko as they were eating cheesecake with Kyoko using some pocky from her small red box of pocky she had with her trying to scoop the cream off the cheesecake. Every time however it would always break the pocky stick as she groans in defeat with Nagisa laughing of joy from seeing this. "Stupid pocky! Why do you have to be weak?! Be strong like I am dang it!" The red head was growling at the box with Nagisa still bursting of laughter. "Maybe you are doing it wrong." Mami stated as she got on and walked over to sit on her knees with the two.

"You mind if I use a pocky stick?" Mami asked Kyoko who looked at the pocky box then back at the blonde. "Well, ok. Besides it won't work anyway." She hands her over a stick of the chocolate covered biscuit to the sweet teen who smiled and took it. She used two fingers as she took a slice of her cheesecake she made with one hand. Slowly she had the chocolate covered tip run down the bottom tip of the dessert. With ease she was slowly getting the tip of the stick covered in the cream of the cheesecake and more of the pocky stick was getting the thick looking cream on it.

The two girls looked in shocked as they couldn't believe she was getting the chocolate part covered in the cheesecake cream with Mami starting to gently with ease pull it up to have in her hand a cheesecake pocky. Kyoko just couldn't believe any of it. "That's witchcraft! No normal person can do that!" She called out to Mami as she giggled and took a bite of the biscuit stick covered in both chocolate and now cheesecake cream. "It's called being easy. You uses brawns while I'll use brains." The blonde said with a smirk to which the redhead smirked back. "Yay! Go Mami!" Nagisa shouted and clapped her hands with Mami chuckling and nodding a thank you to her.

"Yeah, Mami is very impressive ain't she Na-ow!" Kyoko yelped in pain with her holding her left leg as she gritted her teeth slightly. Nagisa was worried as she got up. "Kyoko! You ok?!" She was scared for fearing the redhead teen was in pain while Kyoko looked up at the frightened girl. "It's ok Nagisa. I just have a bad sprain on my leg. I jumped pretty far and got a sprain. I'll be ok." She said to calm the worried girl. Suddenly Mami stood in the conversation. "Nagisa. Can you go upstairs and get me some of the pain relief ointment in the bathroom please?" Mami said to the girl who quickly nodded and started to run up the stairs.

Kyoko sat her rear on the floor as she laid her legs flat on the floor while looking at Mami. "You don't have to worry. I am fine." the teen reassured her friend who still seemed a hint of anger and worry. "You should be careful. Last night that Wraith almost got to you." Kyoko the other night was more brutal and full of the need to vanquish the evil than their friends. Infact Mami was thinking in her head on how the couple of nights have been showing Kyoko and her brutality towards these evil entities. This was worrying the worried teen.

Her train of thought was halted with Kyoko spoke out. "I was doing good. You saw that thing get cut in half. Impressive wasn't it?" Again Mami remembered while nodding to her friend. Kyoko just was so fast and yet so disturbing. She was slaughtering this big one that almost took Mami out if it wasn't for her and Madoka. Kyoko just jumped up high and used her spears blade to cut the creature from the head down to his waist with one single cut. It did explode and die from the impact but yet the cost was her jumping down on the ground to hollar in pain from her leg getting strained by it. It wasn't broken, just she was reckless and got injured to the point she had to be limping and carried by Mami back to her friend Sayaka's house to spend the night. She was still acting like a tough Magical Girl.

She is keeping the act even today. "Last night was dangerous. You could had been killed!" Mami almost shouted but not too loudly to not let Nagisa hear about this since she doesn't know about Magical Girls. "Well I didn't since I had my charm with me." Kyoko smiled and with a breath she continued. "You're just too soft Mami. You don't need to stop being so good hearted or else-" She saw the tears start to form in the blondes eyes. This was now Kyoko's turn to worry as she saw the quivering lips from Mami.

"What you doing?" She asked her almost ready to cry friend to see if this was some trick. "D-don't give me that look Mami. Those eyes won't affect me no more." The tears were still there and the eyes showed of pure sadness and heartbreak. She was whimpering as if she was ready to cry. "Mami. P-please. Nagisa is here and-" Kyoko was stopped with Mami covered her face to let out some quiet cries this was making Kyoko worse deep down. She didn't want Nagisa to see her caretaker cry. She also didn't want to be the reason for Mami to cry. Her tough girl routine was losing its grip by each time she heard a sob from the teen. The teen she cared about. She wanted to never be in harm's way. Finally, She broke out and hugged Mami tightly close to her as their foreheads were touching.

"Ok! Ok! I will be careful next time just please stop the crying! I don't want my charm to be brokenhearted!" Suddenly the tough girl realized two things. One was she lost her tough girl look and was now just acting like a wimp as she would call herself. Second was she just said that out loud, and right in front of her. Mami's cries stopped from those words as Kyoko was blushing red on her cheeks. She felt like a total idiot. Why did she say it out loud right in front of her. She clearly knew deep down Mami was just teasing her to have her promise to be safe, yet her heart felt broken from those crocodile tears. Either Mami is too good at teasing or Kyoko's heart just felt more and more upbeating and full of life thanks to this blonde angel. It most likely is both

Mami started to uncover her face and slightly back away so they can face each other and having their eyes met. "Wha-What did you say?" The shocked blonde muttered with her friend still blushing dark red and doing slight nervous chuckles as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I uhh." Kyoko just couldn't say anything. She just felt like she was pinned to the wall and was pretty much cornered. Could she fake it? Or just leave? It was difficult for her as both Mami was wondering with her eyes no longer having tears and Nagisa who would be both upset and worried for Kyoko if she was gone. Kyoko was stuck. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She didn't want to upset Mami and an Nagisa. Those two are pretty much what drives her to keep going. She spoke to the blonde.

"Look. I just don't know how to phrase this. What I am saying is that you and Nagisa, you both are important to me." She was twiddling her thumbs together and looking so shy in front of Mami. "I mean I just been feeling like this for almost half a year. It didn't help when you introduced Nagisa." She looked up into the blonde's eyes and saw the yellow color. She always loved her eye color. "What you mean Kyoko?" Mami wanted to know with Kyoko contining. "When I look into her eyes, its red and yellow and that just always makes me think of thoughts. Happy thoughts." Kyoko smiled and did a soft chuckle as she went on. "The thoughts being that she is our child. I mean she is sweet and innocent like you, she eats more than I ever could, and she fills our broken hearts and lives from the past with love and joy as we fix hers every single day. Just, gosh she is truly like ours."

Mami's eyes were wide open from hearing that from Kyoko. The tough girl. The one who would beat you in a pulp for dare messing with her food. She was acting like a whole different person in front of her. Mami also felt stupid on how she never noticed the way she acted sooner with her and Nagisa. She acts like someone new. She even helps the blonde and the young child with everything. She really was a different person when it came to them. Kyoko still went on with Mami listening to this sweet and still shy girl.

"It's not just her. You pretty much were a big deal for me." She started to seem less shy and more having a part of bravery in her as she wasn't blushing so much. "You were just so, so innocent to me even if we butted heads. You had your way and I had mine. Just after one of the battles with the Wraiths you almost died because of me and my stubborness." She felt broken from saying that. Kyoko was more head in first and attack instead of planning. Mami could feel the poor teen was just scarred from that battle mentally. Losing what she calls someone a charm is something the blonde teen felt like without this charm of hers, she would never be her. Kyoko would just be gone and would fight with no more purpose.

Still Kyoko continued. "Look Mami, I'm sorry I was a total stubborn person with you. You was right about everything. I should had listened and maybe we would had been more careful, well mostly me but still all of us together. Even more important would be we would had been more than partners. More than friends." She took a gulp and felt a hint of fear hit her. "Even more than best friends." Mami still stood there with her expression of being in shock. Her cheeks had a light pink blush to it from not believing the words coming out of Kyoko. The two girls just still looked at each other with Kyoko being the most nervous looking one.

The two just stood there with silence surrounding them. Kyoko took a breath to look deep into Mami's eyes and speak up. "I can't word it out cause I am not sure if I could even say it but, I like like you. Like really like like you." She looked down to the floor and having to rub her own legs. "I'm just afraid of rejection. I always was afraid of being back in the old lifestyle and I didn't want to screw up my new life. With my friends. With you." She then started to slowly reach Mami's hands to feel how soft and warm they were as she again looked up at her face. "Mami. I-I love you." Mami's cheeks started to go bright red from those three little words. Never once did she hear those words be directed towards her.

Kyoko just stood there like a love stricken idiot who just felt like she said way too much. Deep inside her mind she felt she wanted to scream. Why did Mami have to act like such a sad broken angel right in front of her. Kyoko just felt her emotions were all over the place as fear was taking over. Mami on the other hand just had no words. I mean when she thinks more about it she practically saved her friend. She was helping Kyoko change slowly for the greater good. Deep down she did care for her, but did she really have feelings for her? She never thought about that at all. Never thought about finding love at all.

Kyoko was still looking at her with eyes full of both hope and fear in them. The red haired girl was so nervous she felt like she was sweating bullets right now with her heart beating so hard and fast just from Mami's silence. Both of them just stared. No words but only looks. The red head had the look of nervousness and the blonde teen had the look of thinking. Mami finally letted out a breath and smiled at the girl. Kyoko was feeling terrified from her sweet smile. "So what you are pretty much saying is that you want to have me in your life as more than a friend? But why? I just don't seem like your type." Mami rubbed her arm after saying that which felt a little embarrassing as it did seem true.

Kyoko denies it however and protests. "No Mami. You really are my type. You are the one who saves me. I want to start a new life thanks to you." Her hands grip gets tight on the blondes hands. "I however want you and Nagisa to be with me in my life. It would seem like we would be like a family. Like mothers and daughter in a way." This was what made Mami's mind blow away. The fact that Kyoko fully wanted to date her and be a big part of Nagisa's life, being a mother with her, and being Mami's lover. The blonde just felt silent. Like she felt she couldn't speak about it. Though she already used her silence card and can't use it again.

Mami smiled again. "Kyoko. Do you really want me in your life?" She asked sweetly with Kyoko nodding and being closer to her. "Yes Mami. I need you in my life. I want you and Nagisa in my new fresh life." Slowly the blonde moved her face closer to Kyoko's who felt so much fear in her whole body. She couldn't move at all. They both were close to each others faces with their noses barely touching. Mami spoke up. "You and Nagisa are also important for my new life." The red haired teen cocked her head slightly in confusion from what Mami said. Then the blonde angel finished. "My new life being that I will not be alone anymore. The same goes for you." They both softly chuckled with their smiles showing.

Slowly as if the world was forcing them two they had their faces inch closer and closer together. Kyoko barely was keeping her eyes open from fearing she will screw up with Mami doing the smile but more confidently. "Kyoko. I love you." Mami stated to the nervous wreck Kyoko who blushes and felt her heart grow more faster. "Mami. I-I love you too." It felt like a strange reversal with the red haired teen being the shy sweet one and the blonde teen being the tease. However it didn't matter as the two felt the warm soft pair of lips touch. They finally did it. Kyoko felt her heart was melting from the sweet tender kiss of her crush. Mami pretty much felt the same way as the two never split but keep it there, their arms slowly wrapping around each other to hold them close together.

Their kisses with each other showed pure true passion as they kept their lips together and going deeper with love clearly taking them over. Their minds flooding with their lives together. Their future together. The fact of how pretty much they can become more open with each other and be a big help for Nagisa as she grows old as they do too. The sweetness of loves kiss starts to slowly die down with the two letting go from each other and letting their lips drift away to have them both pant from out of breath.

Kyoko just was blushing like mad and so did Mami as they never thought the kiss, being their first kiss also, would be so good and so passionate. This truly was the sign of true love. Both of the girls knew it as they caught their breath and smiled. "So. Does this mean we are-" Kyoko was going on until Mami interrupted. "Yes. We are in a relationship. Though it will be nice to actually have a date with you." Kyoko heard the word 'date' and just all gooey in the inside. She never thought she could get a chance with a helpful yet blindly beautiful girl like Mami. The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I know this restaurant we can go to, they got the best food and cakes and-" Kyoko was halted by the sound of Nagisa running down the stairs with her carrying an orange box with it looking like a briefcase and having a red cross on it.

The white haired little girl pant heavy and laid down with Mami as they looked at her. "Uhh Nagisa. Why did you bring the whole box? All I needed was ointment." Mami said with her giggling with Nagisa looking up at her. "Well I didn't want Kyoko in pain! She doesn't like hospitals." She said truthfully with Kyoko letting out a giggle as well. "You know me too well kid." Kyoko playfully rubbed and messed up her white hair as she laughed and tried to not have her hair be so messy. The blonde smiled at the two as she opened up the medkit and got pain relief ointment out of it. Mami just felt like her life was now being a whole. Having a girl to take care off like a daughter and having to have someone in the blondes life as her girlfriend who acts like a good hearted mother to the little girl she cares for.

Everything feels so perfect for her now.

[Flashback End]

The cupcakes were done and they were perfect. Mami was still smiling like a love sickened dummy as her memories slowly faded away to clear her head. She looked down to see the white swirled looking top of the vanilla cream looked beautiful with the golden yellow cake. It was pure perfection. Mami just wanted to admire it for so long. Just to look at her amazing artwork of food. She chuckled again from remembering a compliment from Kyoko about her dessert making. She always was telling Mami to start a cake bakery since they were good. It made the blonde chef just love more and more for baking. I mean she can make good food too but desserts were her specialty. The idea never left her mind of running a bakery. She could practically smell the dough and hear the customers enjoying the foods and saying positive things about her bakery. Plus it would seem like a good excuse to see Kyoko in a maid outfit. That also never left her mind.

She took one of the cupcakes with two fingers and a thumb on her left hand to pick it up and bring it close to her mouth as she took a soft small bite on it. The flavors of the cake and the vanilla were blended wonderfully as Mami was surprised with how well it turned out. She took another bite to taste the rich flavors as she chewed and swallowed with her letting out a soft sigh of pure happiness. If it was good for her, it would be good for her special guest. Suddenly as if by pure coincidence Mami heard the sound of a door knob turning with a clicking sound being the next thing for Mami to hear.

The door opened wide with the blonde woman looking over to witness a familiar figure by the entrance. The same clothing with the same long red hair. It was her girlfriend Kyoko walking in and stretching her arms with her smiling at her blonde sweet girlfriend. "Hey Mami dear." Kyoko said with a smile as she walked in and was putting her shoes off and near a mat meant to place shoes. "Hey Kyoko honey. I made cupcakes for us." Mami said sweetly as she took another bite while Kyoko walked over to see her blonde love. "Aww. Thanks Ma-" Kyoko stopped mid sentence as she noticed her lovers hair. The blonde drills she always had in style was no longer there. The red haired woman just looked stunned with Mami looking at her with confusion.

"Kyoko? You ok?" She asked with her getting the answer. "No, because your hair! Your beautifully styled hair is gone!" She wraps her arms around her blonde love as she playfully cries in pure heartbreak and fake sobbing. Mami just smiled and patted Kyoko's back softly. "Don't worry. Tomorrow you will see me in my good old fashion self." A sniff came from Kyoko as she looked up to Mami's face with sad pretend puppy eyes. "Even the drill hairstyle?" She said with sadness in her tone. "Even the drill hairstyle you love." The sweet blonde assured to her lover as she kisses her cheek with the red head giggling softly and letting go. "Ok. I feel better now" Kyoko stated with her getting a box of pocky out of her jeans pockets and opening up the box.

"So did you send Nagisa to her friends house? Does she have her boxes of cheese in her bag? And toothpaste and a brush and-" Mami kept going on being a protective loving parent with Kyoko holding her wrists to silence her worries. "Relax Mami. I got her everything she needed." The words made Mami take a breath to calm her nerves as she nodded to agree. "So. I guess we got the place for ourselves." Mami added with her smiling and taking another bite of the cupcake still in her hand with Kyoko grabbing one from the tray. "Yep. We can watch that anime you have been wanting me to watch." Kyoko said as she took a bite of the fluffy soft and still warm cupcake as she licked her lips to get the frosting off.

"Ok then. I'll get the ice cream for us, and you can go ahead and change into your pajamas." The blonde smiled to her girlfriend who acknowledged what she said as she took another bite on the cupcake. "Ok. These are good by the way." Kyoko muffled out with her mouth full as Mami thanked her as the red haired adult started to go top the stairs. "I also will be taking a bath. So I'll meet you in the bedroom." Kyoko yelled out as she was going up the stairs before She finished her cupcake in one big bite with Mami having heard her and still eating her cupcake til it was a small piece.

Mami just smiled. That's all she could do. The smiling never faded away on her face. It never faded when she took in and cared for Nagisa. It never faded when Kyoko and her went on their first official date at the park. It just wouldn't go away. Her happiness too would never go away. These two people had changed her. For the greater good as her world felt broken. It felt lonely and empty and Mami never thought she would have company. Her friends would always be there for her, but she felt empty. She wanted to have a life having a child and a married loved one. She wanted to be living her life without sadness controlling her. Thankfully for Nagisa and Kyoko, they helped her. Mami wasn't alone no more. She had a daughter. She had a girlfriend.

She has a new life. A new happy filled life.


End file.
